


Ascend into the Light

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst?, Gen, Sad?, hospital?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: “Good morning” and “good afternoon” are always greetings, but “goodnight” is always a goodbye.





	Ascend into the Light

“Good morning” and “good afternoon” are always greetings, but “goodnight” is always a goodbye.

-justshowerthoughts (tumblr/reddit)

**-Ascend into the Light-**

“Good morning Honoka-chan~!”

Kotori walks in the room, looking at you cautiously but with the same amount of joy she displays every day. Umi follows who gives you a small smile that displayed happiness but ironically showed signs of hurt. You inwardly sigh at why she looks hurt; you _know_ why.

“Good mornin’!”

_Nozomi._

_The others are here too?_

Maki, Rin, Eli, Nico, Nozomi, Hanayo, they all walk in. Each have different expressions on their faces.

The third years, just like your peers, have troubled expressions on their faces. You look at the first years and see them mingling amongst each other yet you know—by the expression on their faces—that they are more worried than troubled. You don’t understand why they have different expressions but you shake it off and give all of them a bright, huge, and happy smile. They return it as well but the look in their eyes don’t match their smile.

It was all a _fa_ _çade_.

A _lie_.

They are _hurt._

Suddenly you start coughing up blood, Maki shoots up from her seat and rushes to you. Eli and Nozomi do the same, as Maki assists you, they call the nurse as they ask for immediate assistance. You slowly say that you’re okay and that you don’t need the nurses’ help. Nico, in the corner of your eye, shakes her head disapprovingly as she said that prevention is better than the cure. You giggle and try to rub the back of your head as you normally do when you finally accept that another party is correct.

Pain emerges and you wince; you take back your arm and lay it back down. Hanayo flashes you a sad smile, not even trying to hide the emotions she has bottled up for the past weeks since you were admitted to the hospital.

Yes, you were admitted to the hospital.

You shake your head slowly, gaining the attention of the now calmed down Maki, Nozomi, and Eli since the nurses have now taken care of you. Being the concerned ‘mother’ she is, Nozomi asks you if anything is wrong.

“I was just thinking about when I was admitted to the hospital.” You smile as Nozomi nods slowly. You don’t know if she bought it but you knew that you were being honest. You weren’t lying.

_Beep._

Your heart suddenly hurts, the nurses are called again.

_Beep. Beep._

Your friends look worried, standing nearby as the nurses take control. Maki begs that she can help but she was ignored much to her irritation. You cough and cough, blood coming out every time.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Worry starts. You don’t know what is happening. Your chest aches so bad it was as if your heart was ready to jump out of your chest and live on its own.

You hear your name being called multiple times.

“Honoka-chan~!”

“Honoka!”

“Honoka!”

You look at them and look at the nurses. Your head starts to ache and you feel yourself slowly being tired.

The grim faces on the nurses told you everything you needed to know.

You look at your friends one last time.

“Good night.”

—

**Wut. This wasn** **’t even sad. I can** **’t believe that I based a story off of a** **‘justshowerthoughts** **’ thing.**

**Be prepared for Nico** **’s special as well. I** **’m also almost done with** **‘Forgotten** **’ since I just need to finish Chap 7-10.**


End file.
